


Anecdotes From the Surface

by japanfan101



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Themes, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Pacifist Route, Tags to be added, Tentacles, my attempt at comedy, no smut but incredibly suggestive, transguy oc, undertail (kinda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japanfan101/pseuds/japanfan101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of oneshots about the monsters above ground, post-pacifist, though there is a focus on fluffy relationship stuff at least for now, I still have other ideas up my sleeve but those will come later. :p</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How is This Supposed to Work!?

**Author's Note:**

> Yet more practice of my OC and Gaster! I'm still trying to fix up my writing style, since I used to be good but it's been years since writing anything. I think I've got Kieran's personality down, though I'm still not completely happy with my Gaster... Regardless, I had a ton of fun writing this. The thought popped in my head and I couldn't stop laughing, so I thought I'd share. XD

I take in a deep breath, light pink blush covering my face as I stare down at Gaster, sitting on his lap. My hands rest on either side of his head, holding his physical hands against the bed. _Holyfuckholyfuckholyfuck I… didn’t think this through… how do I even…? Would it be rude to ask? God I want this so bad right now…_ I bite my bottom lip and scan his body, pausing for a while at his face. Gaster’s face is covered in a light purple blush, or what I assume to be blush, and he’s materialized two ghostly hands that are resting on my back. With one of his eyes glowing purple like a flame, he watches me carefully, eyes following even my smallest movements. His eye lights up the otherwise dark room, shadows dancing from the glow.

“U… Uh… Uhm… Okay so… C-can I go ahead and take your shirt off?”

He chuckles, “I don’t know, can you?”

I raise my eyebrows at him, stifling a laugh. “Really? You know exactly what I meant.”

With a timid smile, he nods. “Go ahead then, if that’s… what you want.”

My hand snakes beneath his shirt and the hands on my back hold on a bit tighter. Gaster doesn’t look all that nervous, in fact I’m probably the one who looks more nervous here with trembling hands and beads of sweat forming on my brow. I feel him tense up as the shirt raises up over his head and is discarded on the floor.

I don’t really know what I was expecting… there’s a bare rib cage in front of me. Desperately, I manage to stifle yet another laugh as I realize that I’m about to fuck a literal skeleton. I must’ve been taking too long, and he looks up at me with a purple blush across his cheeks. “Is there something wrong?” I just shake my head.

“Nothing, just admiring the view~” his eyes immediately widen and the purple one flickers, glancing to the side. His face turns a shade darker than before. Gaster doesn’t say anything though, so I take that as a sign that I can continue.

Feeling my teeth graze across my bottom lip, I ponder how exactly to go about this. My hand reaches out to his ribs and I lightly brush against the top one. It must feel good, or at least alright, because he shivers under my touch, and doesn’t try to stop me at all. I rub lightly against his rib and am rewarded as he pulls me closer and gasps softly, moving his hands down to the small of my back.

“Do you want more?” It seems like his bones are pretty sensitive. A playful smirk adorns my lips as I look at Gaster and pull my hand back a bit, gently moving my fingers up and down his ribs, the touch is so light I almost can’t feel the bone beneath my hand.

Gaster nods slightly, and with some apprehension uses one of his ghostly hands to grab my hand, bringing it closer to his chest. He’d never been one to talk much if it can be avoided, though I don’t know for sure why. _Just another mystery..._ I laugh and oblige, wrapping my hand around one rib and running my hand along it slowly, tenderly. In the back of my mind, I worry about breaking his bones… they’re much softer than human bones to the touch, and there are small, almost unnoticeable scratches and dents in the bone. It’s interesting to feel the strange texture in my hand.

Movement pulls me away from my thoughts, and suddenly I’m beneath Gaster. He’s looking down at me with hungry eyes, though he seems as uncertain as I feel. His face is so purple it practically looks black, and I feel the blood rush to my cheeks.

Gaster’s hands are on either side of my head, and for a second he looks confused. As if he has no clue what to do with a human body. Shortly after, he appears to come to a decision. There’s a hand messing with my pants, starting to pull them off. Simultaneously, I see multiple black tentacles come from behind his back. I watch them approach, dumbfounded. It takes me a few seconds to register what they’re doing. This isn’t something I ever imagined to actually, truly experience. Sure I’ve seen my fair share of hentai, but something like this… in real life? My mouth hangs open in surprise.

When the situation fully registers in my brain, I start to laugh. Quietly at first, but eventually I’m laughing so hard I can barely breath. He frowns, looking concerned. “Isn’t this something that humans enjoy?”

Immediately I crack up even harder, tears beginning to form in my eyes, and between laughs answered, “oh my god Gaster, when did you discover hentai?” He looks kind of upset when I say that and retracts the tentacles almost instantly. With every second that goes by, he looks more and more flustered.

Realizing I might’ve hurt his feelings, I take a few deep breaths and manage to quiet myself enough to explain, “Yes, Dr. G. Some humans love tentacles, and… honestly, sure I think they can be kinda sexy. But… Well…” I pause for a moment, trying to find a good way of wording my feelings. “I’m not too keen on penetration first of all, just because… it feels emasculating. I’m a big weirdo is all. And secondly? Well, to be honest, the thought of actual, real, tentacle sex in real life isn’t something I ever expected.” I smile up at him and then tack on, “I was laughing because it took me by surprise, and because tentacle porn is kind of used as a joke and is actually really hard to find, so I don’t know where you saw that.” I giggle a bit more and relief floods his face.

“I thought I’d done something wrong, you scared me!” A pout makes its way onto his face, and I wrap my arms around his back, pulling him down and planting a kiss on his cheek.

“You’re fucking adorable, it’s going to be the death of me one day.” I laugh softly and catch my breath after all that. The deep purple on his face spreads further across his entire face and, hesitantly, he opens his mouth to say something but apparently decides against it.

He ponders for a moment and looks a bit ashamed, “your… your computer. That’s where I found it.”

It takes a second for me to process what he's said, however my face quickly heats up as the realization hits me like a truck, “W-w-why…” I stutter, shocked and now incredibly self-conscious, “Y-you were looking through my porn?”

“I found it accidentally!” He looks away, trying to hide his embarrassment.

“And you kept looking?!” If it were anyone else, I’d be upset but I can’t be mad at him over something silly like this. It probably was an accident… maybe I should hide things better. Still, I want to tease him some more.

Gaster’s expression makes it easy to see that he’s feeling pretty uneasy, “After I found it I was curious… I wanted to…” With a pause, he considers how to phrase it, “I wanted to learn what you would enjoy.”

I let out a small laugh and shake my head, “I’m not mad. Just…” My face turns a brighter red at the thought of what else he might’ve found, “what else did you see?”

Instantly his eyes flicker in their sockets and Gaster shifts uncomfortably. I look at him, trying my hardest to seem stern despite the fact that I can’t tell whether I want to laugh or cry right now. He looks at me with a mixture of shame and shyness, “I looked through the whole folder…” He pauses for a moment, then continues, “it was enlightening, very interesting. I was curious.”

I pull him tightly into a hug and roll over to the side, holding him next to me. “Gaster… If you wanted to see what I get my rocks off too, you just had to ask. Silly.” My forehead presses lightly against his and I pull his body closer. “And if you want to know what I like, ask!” With a shrug and an embarrassed cough, I add, “though I’m pretty much okay with at least trying anything as long as it’s you.”

Shifting awkwardly in my grasp, Gaster doesn’t say anything else. He just wraps his own arms around me and nuzzles against my neck. There are a few minutes of comfortable silence between us before I break it.

“Uh… Do you think we can continue this later?” I grin at him sheepishly, feeling bad. “I’m not really feeling it right now is all… I can still take care of you if you’d like, but…”

He shakes his head and seems to look somewhat relieved. “This is fine.” Smiling, he presses his mouth against my cheek in a mock kiss.

I’m relieved as well, I’d gotten myself so worked up over this… and as much as I love him, ribs aren’t my idea of a turn on. I’ll get used to it, but for now just laying down with him and relaxing feels more satisfying.

Slender fingers are brushing through my hair, and I sigh happily at the feeling, nestling closer against Gaster. One of my hands moves slowly up and down his spine, tracing the vertebrae there gently. Almost inaudibly, I whisper something to him, “Gaster, I dunno if it’s too early to say this or whatever. But. I really, really like you. And I’m glad we met. This is nice, I know we're not doing anything but I still like being with you.”

A content hum comes from his mouth, “I’m quite glad that we met as well. And…” There’s a pause, before he sheepishly adds, “I think I would take what you said a step further, actually. Kieran, I love you.” He swallows hard, “i-if that’s okay to say, of course.”

Too flustered to respond properly, I just pull him closer and nod. We've known each other and have been living together for about 2 years, but have only been in a relationship for about 3 or 4 months. Shortly after, I take a deep breath to calm my nerves. “There’s… Uh, there’s nothing wrong with that. I was thinking you’d think it was too soon and I… I don’t use the word ‘love’ often. B-b-but I definitely, definitely love you too.”

His grip on my back tightens and the hand that was in my hair traces down to my cheek. I feel his mouth press against my forehead and a smile makes its way to my face.

…

“But Gaster.” My tone becomes serious, and he cringes, concerned. “I’m password protecting everything on my computer now.” My eyes shift to the side, “there’s stuff on there that would make even a porn star blush. Don’t go trying to look at those folders again, or you’ll be in trouble mister.” I poke his chest lightly with a finger.

I hear his gentle laugh, laced with just a hint of embarrassment, “You don’t have to worry about that, dear. I found what I wanted to find, and I won’t delve back into those depths.”


	2. Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned in one of my stories that my version of Gaster wears glasses. This chapter is a really short drabble that reveals why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write something cute, so I wrote this. All my other ideas for oneshots will either take more work or aren't as cutesy, so I wanted to get this one out. Enjoy~

With a sigh, I sink into the couch and put my feet up on the coffee table. It’d been a long day and I just want to relax. I turn on some comedy on Netflix with the volume quiet, and lean my head back hoping to catch a nap.

However…

Just as I start to drift off, my phone rings. “Uuuuuugh go awaaay…” I whine, but get up nonetheless, disappointed by the interruption.

My phone’s resting on my desk and I grab it, pouting. A notification tells me that I have a text from Gaster.

                I’m headed home now, just finished up at the lab.

Fingers dance across the touchscreen keyboard as I type out a reply and send it.

                mkay, see ya soon cutie

I flop back on the couch, laying down this time and hoping to fall asleep for just a little bit…

…

When my eyes flutter open, the room’s gotten darker and my favorite fluffy blanket is resting atop me. _Gaster must be back then, I guess._ With a yawn and a stretch, I throw my feet over the edge of the couch and slowly stand up, a bit dizzy. There’s a pounding in my head that makes me grimace.

Putting one foot in front of the other, I make it to Gaster’s door and knock. Groggily, I thank him for the blanket and ask if I can come in.

His voice is muffled, but he responds with a yes and I push open his door. Gaster always keeps his room immaculate, unlike my room with blankets, notebooks, art supplies, and clothes strewn about every which way. The furniture in his room just about matches; the majority of the décor is white with black accents, save for the purple curtains, blanket, sheets, and pillowcases that I bought for him. There’s a tall bookshelf against the wall next to his desk, and his bed sits in the corner opposite the door. There’s a window above his desk, but it’s shut and the curtain is drawn. The only light in the room comes from a lamp sitting on his desk, and Gaster himself is sitting in his comfy, office chair.

As I enter, he spins around in his chair to face me with a small smile on his face. “Ah, you’re awake. Good morning.”

I stretch out my back again and something pops, causing Gaster’s eyes to glance down at the floor. “Thanks.” I take notice of the glasses on his face. I’ve always been curious about why, and how for that matter, he wears glasses. My brows furrow and I eye him curiously.

“Kieran?” His voice sounds puzzled, “is everything all right?”

Lazily, I nod, “Mhm. Hey, ‘Dings, how is it that you wear glasses? And why?”

A confused expression lies on his face, unsure of why I’m asking something like this out of the blue probably. “It’s just a little bit of adhesive holding them in place… as for why, well…” A light purple blush dances across his cheekbones. “I don’t need them to see.”

“Makes sense. Thought it might be magic or something.” I interrupt myself with a yawn, “And I didn’t ask whether you need them or not. I wanna know why you do wear them if you don’t need them?”

“Right, well…” He grins at me sheepishly, and seems a bit embarrassed. “To be perfectly honest… aesthetic.”

After a few seconds what he said registers in my brain. “Ah. So you think you look good in glasses?”

“Correction: I /do/ look good in glasses,” he says, with a confident smirk.

“Oh, uh huh. Do you have some proof for that?” My right hand plants itself on my hip.

“I suppose all the evidence is purely anecdotal, however that’s compelling enough for many people.”

“Well I think your analysis of the data is correct, for the most part. You got a little bit wrong.” I pause shortly, to build suspense, “you look fucking hot in glasses, though honestly I’m biased. I kinda have a thing for glasses. And I /always/ think you’re hot.” I send a wink his way and watch his face turn purple as his eyes turn to the floor.

A shy smile makes its way onto his face. “Clearly, your bias is getting in the way of your analysis. Though I don’t mind all that much in this case.”

After throwing my blanket on his bed, I straddle Gaster and kiss him. At first he tenses up, surprised, but soon relaxes against me and his arms go around my back. One of my hands goes to the side of his face and I break the kiss, running my thumb along the edge of his scar, drawing out a quiet hum from him.

“As much as I love spending time with you, Kieran, I have some work to finish unfortunately.” With a frown, he reluctantly removes his hands from my back.

Getting off of his lap and standing, I pout. “Well all right, but I’m waiting for you in here until you finish, if that’s okay.”

With a small nod he turns back to his work, and I flop down on his bed, and for the next few hours we stay like that. His pen scribbles across papers, and occasionally we banter playfully, but for the most part we sit in silence, enjoying each other’s company.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This fic will wind up being a collection of oneshots with the couples (the other ones are all canon, don't worry) in my stories. Tags will be added as chapters are added.


End file.
